TARDIS THE GIRL in the beginning
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: The doctor is dead, his TARDIS was stolen. CADMUS took children disabled proteges and attempted to fix them, resulting in many deaths. Eventually the the project has it's funding cut. Leaving the survivors in pods, one soul inside TARDIS. This is their story. I don't have any ships yet. Not much doctor who mainly Torch Wood.
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, December 26, 2013

*prologue*

The Doctor died, murdered. His TARDIS stolen from him. All in one name, and it wasn't his, the name of peace. Civilizations wailed for their savior's death. Evil crusaders came and conquered relentlessly over the weak. Daleks and cyber men knew they no longer had anything to fear. The Doctor was dead, and soon the universe was soon to join him.

The Doctor was prepared for his death, his stolen TARDIS was sent to Cadmus to be with old, long dead friends. Cadmus did a horrible thing, they ripped souls out of young proteges and put the young souls inside the TARDIS. After 439th try they had a success, one little girl survived. She melded her soul with the TARDIS, she was the first child to transform the TARDIS from a police box to the exact likeness of her original body. Valentime Wayne was the first success. She survived.

Valentime Wayne was raised by the Graysons, until their murder. Leaving her and her brother (Dick Grayson) to be raised by her real father. Being a love child, she was never supposed to meet him.

Valentime couldn't move, she was supposed to die along with her parents, but in a last attempt by her mother she was thrown up to her brother, but she almost missed. Valentime spiraled with her back hitting the wooden ledge, but her brother caught her. She survived.

Valentime was immobilized completely, most likely permanent. Of course her father wouldnt take that. So he spent hours, thousands on trying to get her to move again. She was often left alone in hospitals, making it easy for a villain like Death Stroke to kidnap her.

Cadmus took only disabled protege that had no hope of doing what they loved. Cadmus wanted to fix them, using the metagene. The metagene uninterrupted, allows them to heal knotted up spinal cord, grow back an arm, heal a brain; in only a matter of years. For it to work they put the children in pods, for them to sleep. but they weren't asleep they were awake, they saw everything, they were in hell, they wanted to die. The TARDIS didn't want children to die, she couldn't take the death anymore, so she sent them to live different lives. Doing something they loved.

Camus used the metagene and genomes to educate the children and give them powers. The project soon lost its funding. They left the children to die.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

TWO MONTHS AFTER THE DEATH OF WALLY WEST, THE WORLD IS SAFE

ANTARCTICA

"Three months..." Artemis said hugging herself trying not to cry. "Artemis are you okay? I can feel your pain do you want me to take it from you?" Raven asked.

"What? Oh, no thanks; no offense but it still kinda freaks me out." Artemis replied.

Raven sensed her need to be alone for the moment. Before she could do anything an alarm went off, and Beast Boy had a guilty look on his face.

"He..he... I think I tripped a wire..." he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I can't believe we're the same age." Raven grumbled under her breath.

"I can't believe your fourteen." Artemis said with a smile.

Everyone got into a battle stance waiting for something to happen.

Nothing.

Except a pile of snow sinking about twenty feet.

Raven took flight over the "sink hole" and looked down. "Something _things _are down there." she raised her arms and her eyes glowed black. "azerath metrion zynthos." the snow was lifted and placed a put a bit too close to Beast Boy.

"Dude! you did that on purpose!" Beast Boy yelled accusingly.

Raven lifted her hood on her cloak to hide the smirk, but you could hear it in her voice. "Beast Boy call the others to tell them where we are."

"But were not supposed to tell the others, that's why we secret borrowed the bio-ship" Beast Boy replied.

"I agree with Raven, if we're going to play explorers in a place we know nothing about, we better have back up." Artemis replied.

"But why me?" his reply was a sharp stare, which made him immediately take out his communicator. "Beast Boy to Robin." (Tim Drake)

"Beast Boy! Where the hell are you? _Please_ tell me Raven is with you." Robin said with a strange mix of fear and anger.

"Yeah she's here, were here with Arty." Beast Boy.

"Don't call me Arty!" Artemis yelled in the background.

"Is that Beast Boy?"

"Were in Antartica!were going down a hole we found near where Wally-...- you know... If we don't check in the next 8 hours send help!" he quickly closed his com and sighed in relief. He turned around to see that the girls have already taken the liberty of going on with out him. "Hey!" he formed into an eagle ducked down into the hole "wait for me!"

Raven stopped her decent for a second.

"What?" Artemis stopped he rope.

"I thought I heard something."

"Yeah you did!" Beast boy said in bird form. "It was me!" he continued going down. "Last one down has to explain to the others!" Beast Boy yelled.

Artemis and Raven looked at each other. Raven than waved and fell through the air.

"You two are so childish!" Artemis yelled down.

Raven caught herself about two feet for the ground. "Beast Boy?" she called out.

"Over here..." he said meekly. Raven took out a flashlight, and followed Beast Boy. He had his light pointed towards the wall. "Cadmus."

"I know about them, thats where Super Boy came from?" Raven asked pulling out a her forearm computer she "borrowed" from Robin. "Okay, this was built for experiments on polar activity."

"My ass!" Artemis said behind them making Beast Boy jump. "Like they would build this to study snow flakes! They make freaky monster things that try to kill me!"

"Super Boy was not a freak and never tried to kill you!" Beast Boy defended. "Where did you get that?"

Raven ignored him, and kept digging. "Found blue prints, setting to find human- ish life forrrmmmss..." she said while tinkering.

The other two crowded around her. "human-ish?" they asked together.

"Humans and big threats, theirs an elevator shaft right down the hallway we can take down to where the largest set of human things." Raven replied.

"Raven the blue ones are humans right?" Artemis asked. "And that's us, right?" she asked pointing to three dots and a red one.

"Yes." Raven replied a little in horror.

"Then whats the red one?" Beast Boy asked.

They all turn around, to see a large monstrous genome growling over them.

"Threat! Thais what red dots mean!" they took off running.

"Wait, Please!" he called in vain behind them. Raven opened and closed the elevator doors

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Whats that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Artemis!" Raven yelled making a nose dive to catch her. "Are you okay?"

"No I am not okay! I just chased into an elevator, without the vator part!" she yelled hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

c2

Thursday, December 26, 2013 7:18:53 PM

"Okay we're here right?" Artemis asked clinging on to Raven.

"Were on the right floor. You know I'm not the one you should cling to. I _am _half demon." Raven replied. Nudging her off of her shoulder getting irratated from lack of meditation. She was over using her emotions, she could sense herself losing control. "here. If your scared you can hold one of the flash lights. And stay behind us."

"When did you get so mean?" Beast Boy asked.

*_VOOSH _*

"Artemis?!" Beast Boy and Raven yelled as a large door slid down and separated the group.

"Beast Boy Raven?! Are you two okay?

"Yeah! Go get help we'll stay here we've still got our light we'll be fine!" Raven yelled through the door. Just as the flashlight flickered out. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." as she face palmed in the darkness. "Why did I even come here?" Partly wondering why she came with Artemis, and partly why she came to the justice League for help.

"For what coming to Antarctica or for going to the league for help? Man that was brutal. The way Zatanna reacted."

Raven looked up in shock. "how do you know about that?"

"I was a you know, a fly on the wall." he said making a "buzz" sound.

"He.. I had Batman on my side the second I said I would stay out of everybody's territory. I had to twist some emotions to keep them from exicuting me." Raven said.

"I can't believe Zatanna said that." Beast Boy said scratching his head. "I can't believe the League does that. "Sis was against it though, but I'm getting tired of putting up with my sister, and the Team. " Beast Boy said.

"The League is influencing the team, isn't it. They have a past of 'doing what is necessary' and taking it to an extreme. The other ones like Wonder Girl, Star- girl, Cyborg, and that Robin kid were grumbling about it in a corner."

"They're talking about all of them going off on their own and flying solo, and I know that won't go well." Beast Boy sighed heavily.

"I know the Justice League won't help me, so why don't we make our own team." Raven said. "And leave, the Justice League behind."

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself." Beast Boy said seeing the crazy. "So, are we in the right room? The one with the- things?" Beast said.

Raven pressed her back against the door that shut them out from the world, and slid down, in a bit of fear. "Yes." she said barely audibly.

Beast Boy crouched down. "Whats wrong?"

"The things here, they don't have souls..." Raven said freaking out a bit. "But they're alive.."

"Are they going to attack us?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, they are sleeping. Or it seems so." Raven stood up so quickly she surprised herself along with Beast Boy.

"Raven?" Beast boy asked in surprise. "What are you doing?" He said following where he heard her foot steps, trailing a few feet behind her.

"Looking for a light switch."

"Why?"

"Because I can't see in the dark. Shut it and help me."

"What do you sense anyway? How old are they? How many are there?"

Raven stopped to think she pressed her back to the wall. "I sense children."

"Kids? Like little kids, or around our age." Beast Boy said patting the wall, getting awfully close to Raven.

"Yes." Raven said rubbing her temples.

"That doesn't answer my question." Beast Boy said feeling an indention in the wall. He moved his hand touching Raven's shoulder.

"They were umm..." Beast Boy's hands trailed to the point where he was gripping her shoulders. "three to four when they were taken." Raven said barely audibly, trying to hold in her emotions. "now there our age." she gulped as Beast Boy came closer. Emotions, going to break loose.

Lips.

Not even ten millimeters away.

4 away

3

2

1 millimeter away

6096 millimeters away.

"GAAAH!" Beast Boy hit an electrical box.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as the lights flickered on.

"I'm sorry for that." said a young mono toned voice. "My name is TARDIS."

*WELL HI IM THE AUTHOR. THIS IS MY FIRST REALLY FANFICTION, THE OTHER ONES WERE GAMES I PLAYED WITH MY BESTFRIEND BRYNN. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A COMIC BOOK I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO DRAW IT. I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS. I'M SORRY IF IM A BAD WRITER, BUT ITS A GOOD STORY AND I HAVE TO TELL IT. REVIEW!*


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, December 31, 2013

*happy new years i hope i get this up before midnight!*

A young girl stepped out from behind the shadows, no older than the age of three. "I'm sorry about using his emotions against you." she sounded in a silky monotone, no ordinary three year old would have. "I didn't see you finding the switch without my... help." She started to walk to the main computer. With every step she grew taller, wider, older.

"I've heard of you, the TARDIS. You, a man, and usually a human; would save worlds all over the universe. So its true." Raven said stepping towards the computer.

When she grew to a lanky size she spoke again. "He's dead. That's what happens when a good man goes to war," TARDIS hung her head, and began to type. "His death was in the name of peace, but did no such thing. It was not in his name, the name of the Doctor." SHe mumbled something under her breath, a name. She clenched her fists. "Daleks, Cybermen, Angels, your father; its why you're here." TARDIS turned to Raven.

"Without the Doctor theirs no one to help the little guy." Raven said as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"So you came to the planet your father wants to destroy?" TARDIS turned to Raven with a questionable look.

"Its complicated." Raven said sheepishly. "What are you doing?"

"I know how its complicated you were one of my personal favorites your path is well documented." she stoped to wink at Raven as if she had something to do with it (she obviously did). I'm waking the others and bringing them back from their dimensions." TARDIS stopped, and turned to Beast Boy. Flicked her hand, and Beast Boy jumped awake.

"Wah?! Huh? Raven?! Where are you!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" he yelled louder than he needed to.

"We're over here." Raven said nonchalantly.

"'We're'?" Beast Boy said as he walked over to them. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me." TARDIS said typing continually.

"Where did you come from?" Beast Boy asked as he reached the two. "What _is_ that?" he said pointing to the massive screen.

"A computer."

"It looks like a huge ass tv!" Beast Boy said motioning the whole thing.

"Its a super computer. It's name is Mr. Smith, it has everything. Past, present, _future_. All you have to do is ask."

"Oh, TARDIS you always give me so much credit." Mr. Smith boasted loving being given attention.

"I created you, I'm not giving you enough credit." TARDIS said with a smile. "Raven come here, and let me see that computer of yours."

"Okay." Trusting TARDIS a bit knowing where she came from, she extended her arm. "What are you going to do?"

"You won't get signal way down here, and time is warped here... So I'm going to bypass that and completely upgrade this peice of shit. This is Wayne Tech, isn't it?"

Raven nodded.

"Not even worth stealing if you ask me." TARDIS grabbed her arm with both hands. Raven and Beast Boy watched in awe as TARDIS' hands integrated with the computer, upgrading by the seconds until she came across a sleek black model. "This may be a few centuries ahead of your era, but it'll do. This should help with your emotions, you'll have internet access where ever, _when_ ever in the universe you are, it's also fashionable, doesn't break, and waterproof. Valentime is coming back now, so is everyone else. I have to go now."

"Valentime? Valentime what?" Raven asked.

"Wayne, the owner of this shape. The one I'm sharing this form with." TARDIS said as she leaned back in a seat her eyes already closing.

"Wait?! How do I use this?" Raven yelled, getting more and more scared by the moment.

"Mr. Smith will tell you." TARDIS then shut off completely.

*RING RING* Her arm had a little red and green light. She looked at Beast Boy and shrugged. She pressed the little green light. A hologram of Robin came up.

"RAVEN BEAST BOY YOUR OKAY?!" Robin yelled with great joy. "We were about to give up."

"Well thanks." Raven said sarcastically.

"Where are you?" Robin asked looking worried.

"Underground I think, did Artemis get out? Is she okay?" Raven said with genuine concern.

"Yeah less than... Uhh... 22 hours ago." Robin said.

"How _did_ she get out? She clung to me the whole way down here."

"A genome apparently."

"Robin... how long have we been down here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Around 20...7-ish hours." Robin said.

"IS THAT THEM?!" Artemis yelled. "I told you I wasn't crazy!"

"Now that we know that they're alive and down there, how do we get to them?" Nightwing asked putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'll open the hatch for you!" Mr. Smith said excitedly.

"Raven who was that?" Robin asked.

"I am Mr. Smith." the computer said in a matter- of- fact tone, as he opened the gates. "Henry will show you the way."

The transmission was shut off. Leaving two awkward teenagers who almost had their first almost kiss.

"Umm... Sorry." Raven said first.

Beast Boy jumped from the sudden outburst. "For- for what?"

"For losing control and blasting you."

"Into an electrical box." Beast Boy said cracking up. "Its okay, you never know we might have another chance, one day."

"I know, and you will." The teens jump back and screen suddenly remembering the computer. "I'll show you."

"You idiot."

*HELLO READERS HOW HAS IT BEEN I KNOW IM BAD. BUT I AM PROUD AND YOU ARE READING SO GUESS WHAT YOUR READING MY FANFICTION! THANK YOU. WELL ITS 12:48 1/1/2014 IM LATE IM SORRY I DONT HAVE A TARDIS IN MY BOWTIE. OOPS _SPOILERS_*


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, January 01, 2014

c4

The team with the help of a very powerful and kind genome named Henry knocked down the doors to reveal two knocked out teenagers, holding hands.

"Check if they're okay." Robin ordered as the others took a look around the pitch black room.

"They're okay, but someone hand me that camera." Cyborg took a few pictures of the two. "Man they hated each other, wonder what got them to hand holdin'?" he said smiling.

"I suggest you delete that." a swivel chair rolled right up to Nightwing. A head looked back at him. "_Hello_ there." Valentime said in a playful tone. "those two can't ever remember they were even here."

"Hello." Nightwing said in a cruel threatening voice.

"That's such a harsh tone! I'm going to tell mommy!" she said with a cruel smile.

That was it, the Mommy Card always stuck a nerve with him. He grabbed the girl by her hair. "Who the hell are you? Why cant they ever remember?"

"frate nu-ți amintești de mine? Ai spus că te-ar iubi mereu pe mine." she said as she turned into her previous three year old form. (sorry if Igot this wrong google translate). "They can't remember because they saw their entire timeline. I would have separated them completely, but their timelines are completely woven together. Their ship is legendary. Can you put me down? Now."

He put her down and thought for a bit. "Sunt într-adevăr sora mea mai mică?"

"Spatele meu rupt, atunci când mama mi-a aruncat, și m-ai prins." she replied.

"Hey shape-shifter whats your name?" Cyborg asked already working on the computer, getting nothing.

"Valentime. Mr. Smith would you be a dear and turn on the lights?"

"Why yes, I would love to do so. I thought it was a bit _dim_." Smith said referencing to Cyborg.

"Leave them alone, its not their fault." Valentime said with a smile as the lights turned on. "My friends are coming to play."

"Using that tone scares people Valentime." Smith said not really caring.

Nightwing grabbed her shirt. "Your friends? Who are your friends?!"

"Fellow meta-enforced proteges."

"This is bad. This is very bad." Nightwing said. "I knew it, you were turned evil."

"Not everyone in this room is evil, yes their are a few bad eggs, but the points aren't fixed yet. The League will know what to not to do. Even though I hate to say this, we need to bring the Justice League here and tell them. Before those two wake up."

"These children, will they be alright without urgent medical attention?" Starfire asked.

"Nope. They have been in pods for the last eight years, six without proper care. God knows if they'll be even close to okay." Valentime replied.

"Then why are you so fine and dandy?" Tim asked.

"Because I don't have a body."

* * *

"Okay, I've called the League and told them of our, situation." Nightwing pulled up a chair from the control panel. "So explain what the hell is going on?"

"Come around piggies its story time." she said in adultish manner. "Well Cadmus built this place as a place to experiment with the TARDIS, see if they could give her a human form." Valentime said motioning some to herself.

"I see they were successful." Starfire said.

"Success wasn't without sacrifice, my project started in the early 40's late 30's." she said waving her hand some. "They were going for the ultimate soldier, rule the world, win the war, yata yata. They used the TARDIS by ripping her soul out of her body and putting her in a soldier. Each one exploded in a matter of seconds, then came a captured Nazi spy. He lasted a record of two minutes, guess what made him so special?" Valentime paused and looked at them. "Well come on, piggies have no answer?"

M'gann rose her hand. "The meta gene?"

"Righto, and stop trying to read my mind before I send you there. This guy never revealed his name, but documented the first sighting of the meta gene. So these science guys said _'hey, we've got to have super's here with us!' _and manipulated soldiers to signing up to go cablewy. Eventually they were running out of metas so they started making their own. Then later found out that children, _young children _have high accounts meta genes, and eventually deteriorates as they grow up."

"So wait anyone can be super?" Cyborg asked.

"Yup everyone is born with it, is given a chance to use it, and if its not needed; it'll just die off little by little."

"Is that why most of the super heroes have traumatizing pasts?" Superboy asked.

"Yes, they were given the chance and they took it, but it doesn't always exactly work. Some kids are just lucky and have a higher dose of it than most, and get super. Were getting off topic." she said waving her hand. "They finally found out children proteges with the meta gene last particularly longer, but increasingly rare. Also incredibly hard to 'borrow' since they are always in the public eye." she said motioning to her eye. "So they took disabled proteges meta or not."

"When they got out of the public eye, everyone forgot about them, and no one cared." Kauldur said. "I am very familiar with that situation."

"With the help of an oracle, they soon came to the conclusion that I was the perfect specimen, that I would be the one. I was but getting me was going to be difficult, so they tipped off a few boss' about the circus. Got me into a situation which made it extremely easy for them to hire Deathstroke to kidnap me."

"Wait! Cadmus is responsible for our parents?!" Nightwing yelled.

"It was fixed, it was going to happen either way."

"Bruce I found them." Wonder Woman came flying in.

"Bruce..." Valentime put the pieces together, she looked at the doorway to see Batman.

Batman instantly froze almost instantly recognizing her. "Nightwing who is the girl?"

Valentime stood straight. "I can speak, I'm right here; if you have a question regarding who I am, be a man and ask me." Valentime said almost angrily.

Batman took a step forward. "I will speak to who I like, when I like, about what I like." he said in a deep growl.

"Selfish one we got here." She retorted not giving the slightest chance of backing down.

"The selfish one is a childish girl who doesn't know when to back down."

"What can is say its in my blood to not back down." she shot back.

"What poor sap's blood would that be?"

"The Wayne's blood. Valentime _Wayne_ at your service." she sneered.

*OKAY BEFORE I GET IN TROUBLE THAT STUFF UP THERE WAS ROMANIAN THAT I GOT OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE. WORKING HARD TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STUFF*


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, January 02, 2014

c5

"If you were a 'success' then why did Cadmus keep all these children? How do we know your who you say you are?" Batman said as he looked at a brunette fourteen year old, she looked just like him, she was wearing a Gotham school uniform, a male uniform; also wore a bowtie instead of an actual tie. Batman then got up and called Nightwing into the interrogation room.

"Cadmus kept them in case I failed. When my parents died I was disabled and you used to read to me, so I wouldn't cry." she said already lost intrest. She lolled her head, propped her legs up on the table, and leaned in her chair. "Can I go now, I kinda have to let TARDIS restore order, she insists on you giving permission."

"_You could have said that in a more polite manner_." TARDIS said.

"I liked it better when I could have blocked you out." Valentime said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Nightwing asked.

"Mr. Smith alerted the media that we were found, you guys are going to be in hell for the next few weeks." she then teleported out and into the room with the most chaos. "the children are awake."

**LINE HERE**

"_WHERE IS SHE IS SHE OKAY? GOTTA FIND HER GOTTA FIND HER_." fear ran through a dog as he ran searching.

"Louk!"

"_SHE'S HERE SHE'S ALIVE MUST FIND_." he raced to entrance where he first heard the voice. _Her_ voice.

"Louk!"

_"There! When did she get so young? And tall?" _Louk thought.

"_Are you sure he's here?" _Valentime asked TARDIS.

"_He's a dog_." TARDIS replied calmly.

"_I know that, I had to live with him_." she replied rottenly.

"_No the dog at four a clock_." TARDIS turned and caught the dog by its neck. _"Change him back to a man, he doesn't know how_."

"_Wait, what? I'm _not _human_?" Louk started to freak out.

"Change him."

"I don't know how!"

"Remember what he looked like. When he was sixteen."

"Okay.." Valentime emptied her mind. "When he was sixteen."

Louk squirmed and whimpered. "_What's going on? GAH! STOP IT! PLEASE IT HURTS!"_

"Stop your hurting him!" a female voice said of in the distance.

"TARDIS, please let me stop." Valentime whimpered, but thinking of the first time they met at Torchwood.

*8 years ago*

(This was my favorite cast of the series don't judge me.)

_It was the middle of the night at Cardiff. Valentime was sitting on the platform playing with her sonic. "They said midnight, its been 45 minutes. If they don't get here soon." Valentime grumbled to herself for another five minutes than soniced her way in._

_ "Hello, I'm Ianto Jones. You must be Valentime, the new intern." A young plain man in a suit raised his hand._

_ "You were waiting for me to figure it out." she looked at his hand. "Primitive, but okay." she took his hand. _

_ "Louk come here and see our new intern before I beat you!" Gwen Harper yelled. "Hi, I'm Gwen." said a young petite brunette._

_ "Valentime."_

_ "New meat? Owen." a thin man said in a lab coat taking his hand out for her to shake._

_ "Valentime." she said politely._

_ "Toshiko, excuse him." said the young Japanese woman._

_ "Valentime."she reached the bottom of the staircase._

_ "Valentime! Took you long enough!" Jack yelled as he ran down and hugged her._

_ "Missed you Jack." she said as she hugged him back. "our doctor sends his regards."_

_ "Louk! Where are you!" Jack yelled. "He's probably on that Walkman again." Jack grumbled. "I told you not to buy it for him." he said to Gwen._

_ "He really wanted it. Ianto where is he?" Gwen asked._

_ "In the basement like always." Ianto replied simply._

_ "I'll go get him." Valentime replied. "Just point me the right way."_

_ jack gave her a look. "Down that hallway down those stairs."_

_ She nodded and followed her directions. She walked away politely. "_Join Torchwood_, _it'll be _fun. _I really hate you sometimes_." Valentime thought as she walked down the stair case. She followed an empty hallway to where she found an empty space leading to two steel doors with lights flahing evily behind them. She walked through the doors, to see a young blond boy wearing goggles singing as he messed with a hunk of metal, barely classify as an alien machine. "_I will never understand this era's sense of music." _she muttered to herself. She pulled out her sonic and turned off his music._

_ "Wha? Hey! Who are you?" Louk moved to press a big red button_

_ Valentime just soniced that big red button. "My name is Valentime."_

_ Louk looked at her as if that was supposed to mean anything._

_ "The intern."_

_ "Oh, another Ianto. Go get me coffee." he said rudely and then went back to his machine._

_ "No." she said clearly offended. "I'm not a tea and coffees girl!"_

_ "Then what are you." Louk asked clearly annoyed._

_ "The identifying alien artifacts girl."_

_ "Then what the hell is this."_

_ "A hair dryer."_

_ "A what?"_

_ "You heard me."_

_*END*_

Louk shaped back to a sixteen year old boy, "Valentime?" the boy said with a thick russian accent asked.

"Valentime Smith Torchwood level alpha."

"Louk Astakhov, Torchwood beta, age sixteen."

"Sixteen is seven."

"Seven is five."

"Five is four." Louk struggled with Valentime's death grip.

"Four is-"

"Cosmic, now let me down." Valentime released him. "You know we don't always have to follow procedure." Louk said rubbing his neck.

"You wonder why I'm alpha and your beta." Valentime said forgetting being in a room filled with confused teenagers.

"Jack made that up so you and Owen would stop your complaining." he said boarder lining flirting.

"You've got your accent back." Valentime replied.

"You never had one that I could remember."

"_Valentime project me out_." TARDIS said sheepishly.

"Which form?" Valentime whispered to herself.

"I like Rose."

"Of course you do." A projection of Rose Tyler came out of Valentime's bowtie. "Hello, I'm not sure if you all remember me, my name is the TARDIS. You were all so young when you were taken." She said to the children in a very motherly tone, almost relaxing.

Silence.

"I- I- remember, the woman who kept me calm while they put me in a pod!" the last female voice yelled.

The Children started to panic.

"They were going to take you no matter what." Valentime butted in. "If you kept fighting they would have just killed you off! She's the one who saved you, us, _all_ of us. Show some respect."

"Thank you Valentime I can take it from here." The other children got up off of their beds and gathered with other ze- heros around TARDIS. "You were taken around the time you were four or five, I placed you in different dimensions, to live out your lives. Think back, you can only remember things until you were thirteen, fourteen. I placed you all at your mental age. Few didn't leave this dimension, the ones that were need here were left here. You all were impoved, you children should now be smarter, stronger, faster, than ever before. Your bodies were formulating with the meta gene and genomes. I sent most of you to dimensions where you would learn to use your meta genes."

"So wait can I still..." the female voice snapped her fingers to admit blue flames. "Wait what about our families back in our old dimension?"

"I have replaced you all, they wouldn't even know." TARDIS replied as if nothing was wrong with that comment.

"TARDIS." Valentime started. "They had lives there, and they'll never know they're even gone. Oh god, Jack."

"Its better this way, if everyone knew, those people; your loved ones would waste their lives trying to get you guys back." TARDIS replied. "You have nothing to worry about, you never left this dimension."

"So your telling me that I could have been with my dad this entire time!" Blackness flickered in her eyes. "What the hell."

"Valentime be careful, too much emotion will get you offline." TARDIS replied with no emotion.

"Bitch." Valentime whispered as she went offline. Louk instantly caught her.

"You all are stuck in this dimension I could only chameleon arch you all for so long, you were going to be here at this time no matter what, I gave you all the time I could with those families. Be happy." TARDIS then flickered out.

"Is she alright?" Wonder Woman stepped forward. "How are her vital signs?"

"She doesn't have any." Louk replied.

"What did TARDIS mean when she said offline?" a boy with blonde hair asked.

"What did she mean when she said we were 'improved'?" The Children started to gang on on Louk.

"I don't know I'm just as lost as you guys!" Louk yelled in vain, they all took steps closer to them.

"She's got to know, Valentime knows." One said.

"Wait guys, how could she know? There's a chance she's just as lost as us!" The first female voice pleaded for order. "Do you remember how she reacted to the dimension changes?"

"She said she could have been with her dad." Said a British red head.

"Thank you! She may be a bit closer to the loop than most of us. Anyways she's offline, God knows what that means." Order was beginning to settle.

"Or she could be faking it, so she wouldn't be left to anwser all our questions." a voice from the black yelled. "She probably knows whats going on, along with the russian guy! How could they be so close so soon after waking up?"

The uproar was enormous.

"We were in the same dimension!" Louk said feeling threatened, they were going to hurt her. The primal instinct to protect over came him. They were too close, the Children could harm her in some way. "Get." energy was building, unnoticeable. "The." gravity felt heavier. "Fuck." some were starting to notice. "AWAY!" a huge wave sent the kids across the room. Louk picked up the girl and ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, January 05, 2014

C6

"Valentime seriously? Of all the times you've bailed on me, the aliens, leaving me on Mars, 'accidently' opening a black hole and 'accidently' bumping me into it." Louk scoffed. "But why meta powered angry teens?" He quickly dodged a red beam. "ISN'T THIS PLACE FILLED WITH SUPER HEROS?! DON'T YOU GUYS SAVE PEOPLE?! I NEED SOMEE FUCKING SAVING RIGHT NOW!?"

"Yelling won't help, they put this situation together to see how they would react they're playing us." Valentime whispered.

"Valentime is that you?"

"Duh. Take a left theres a gym, we can lock then in there I can take it from there." Valentime kept her eyes closed. "I'm going to send them a message."

"Tell them to go fuck themselves."

"Will do." she said smirking. "Go through the doors they should be just ahead."

"Alright." Louk moved through the door and into the gymnasium.

"Get to the opposite wall and get them all in here than let me down." Valentime said.

"You barely got here and your already giving orders." Louk said smirking waiting. "They're here." He helped Valentime down.

She kept her eyes closed as the Children gathered around her. "Welcome." Valentime said as she took flight.

"How did you know this was here?" the angry voice yelled.

"This coud have been an accident! She probably didn't know this was here." The fire girl said despratly.

"I knew this was here," Valentime kept her eyes alone. "But I'm not the one playing you, we were put into this situation." Valentime opened her eyes showing a screen of arguing Leaguers.

"Batman putting children in this situation was a bad idea in the first place!" Marshin Manhunter said angrily.

"We need to know which ones were expendible." Batman replied.

"But this is harsh." Flash said scratching his head. "They're kids they don't know much better."

"We can't expect that demon loving 'Valentime' to fix everything." Zatanna said crossing her arms. "Why do you have so much confidence on a girl who's by the fact alerted the media on their existence."

"Umm... guys..." Beetle started.

"That wasn't her fault!"

"Guys."

"She helped the spawn of this universe's Satan!"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to Beetle. "What?"

"I know I'm just here because none of you trust me enough to keep me out of your sight, but we have an audiance." Beetle said pointing at the screem.

"Oh."

Valentime made herself visiable to them. "They were playing us this entire time like we were their toys! Are we their toys?"

"Oh great she's started a revolt." Zatanna muttered.

"I'm glad you have a painful death." Valentime said to the screen. Everyone's eyes widened. "What I'm not there for it, I can only see what I'm not apart of."

"You can see in the future?" the usual angry voice calls.

"Yes, now that I have your attention; I have something to say. I have forced my way into getting you all home. Either your old dimenson, or your real home. Most of your families are still alive and looking. Some were killed during while you were being taken." Valentime said. She turned to the League, "Is there a problem with my statement?"

"We need to know what they're capable of." Batman said calmly.

"Why if they go back with their families, they will do what they loved and probably only do small things like fires and such, and if they go back to their dimensons we'll never see them again." Valentime said bluntly.

"Can we go home? Can we meet our parents?" said the fire girl.

Raven made her way through the kids. "I've got an idea!" She took flight.

"Yes, Raven?" Valetime asked.

Zatanna made a face. An invisable hand thumped her. Valentime turned away facing the kids showing a smile.

"I have an idea about creating a new team." Raven said sheepishly.

"No." Batman said coldly. "Their already is a team, here where we can keep an eye on them."

"But thats the problem!" Robin yelled from the ground to reveal a small team of kids. Wonder Girl, Starfire, Cyborg, and Kid Flash. "No offense, sir. We thought being in the Control Tower meant some freedom to be more like you, but it was the complete opposite. You guys use us as interns to get you guys coffee!"

"I know I may be new here, but this is not why I signed up, all we want to do is have a new base." Cyborg asked.

"So you can run a muck in some poor town?" Zatanna said eying Raven.

"They are not going to run 'a muck' I'll watch them." TARDIS said in a different elder voice than Valentime. "Project me."

"Oh, because that went so great last time." Valentime said following orders.

"I am the TARDIS I have traveled through time and space, I am the only who can help these children with their powers.

"Raven," Flash started, the entire League turned to him in betrayal. He gulped. "Where do you plan to have this team?"

Raven gulped not really knowing.

"_Jump City_." Valentime said in her head.

Raven almost jumped. "Jump City," she blurted out. She raised her arm going on the computer, "As you can see this city has high meta empowered crime rates and has been begging for- for super help for years."

"The kids that can stay can come in the weekends for training." Valentime said.

"We will think about this." the screen went black and disapeared.

Valentime looked at the others, all sixty of them. Half of them still had family, the other half died in the accedents. Valentime was lucky, her father was in the same building as her. Louk's family was massicared.

"_Louk, what will happen to him_." Valentime asked TARDIS.

"_We'll talk about that later, the Children need order_." TARDIS said not anwsering her question.

"Everyone!" Valentime yelled. As Valentime distracted the Children, TARDIS placed different colored buttons on their uniforms. "Everyone with the green buttons, your family is alive, you are going to live with them. Please move to the far right corner." as the Children did so, others looked in dread. "The ones with green buttons, you will be trained to control your powers, but to only use them for selfdefences."

"A lot of the families were from died in the accidents that we were in. Some were killed to get us." Louk yelled from the ground.

"The ones with yellow go in the middle, you guys will can go back to your dimensions, but you will never remember this experience. The ones with red," leaving only about fifteen kids. "You have to stay here, you have no place to go." Valentime paused. "The League will allow you guys to stay for two weeks, during that time you all will be in training. I will be prepairing your leaving."

Louk looked down, "I'm red." he whispered.

Valentime placed a hand on his shoulder as she decended. "Your sixteen, most of us are fourteen, your a minor again."

"But Jack? Torchwood..."

"Gone." Valentime said silently.

"You said we never left this dimenson!"

"We didn't, Jack left. Everyone died, I'm reading the documents." Valentime said coldly.

"Whats wrong with you? They were our family! They helped you with the cybermen!" Louk grabbed her shoulders.

"I can't show emotion, I don't know how." her voice showed no pain. "Everyone we must go back to the room." she shooed the group back and ditched them. "Louk, were crashing a press conference." she grabbed his arm and teleported without notice.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday, January 10, 2014

c7

"Hello, my name is Valentime Wayne, I am one of the children found in the Cadmus pods." Valentime said with a shy smie. "_I hated doing this for Torchwood_." Valentime thought.

A group of reporters were waving mics and recorders jumped out of the seats. Valentime bit her lip cutely and pointed at the blonde. "Well, hell; how are you alive, my first job was reporting your disapearence."

"Well, umm... its a bit complicated." she pushes a peicfe of her hair behind her ear. "Back in the 1960's around World War II time, american officals were trying to find a way to end the war, and end it fast. They eventallly found out about the metagene, which lead to children, which lead to protege children, then eventually lead to meta inhanced proteges." Valentime took in deep breath of uneeded air. "Wow thats a mouthful."

A man stood up, mid fourties father of four- three kids, probably already grown. His weight say all girls. "Ms. Wayne isn't the meta gene rare as it is? How could they find proteges with the metagene?" He has a grandkids, toddlers probably.

"Every child is born with the metagene." Valentime said with all seriousness. Valentime could see the other heros stiffen, "touchy, touchy" Valentime said to herself.

The entire floor stood up. Valentime picked another blonde, probably her first time here. "Yeah um... I know meta whatever is important, but I'm Tween Teen Magazine. All I want to know if you like boys, girls, or both."

"How did you get in here?" A random aged male who probably faught to get his seat in that crowd. "Is nothing sacrade?"

"Nope, why do you um...?"

"Ana." She said with a smile, she's Cadmus. "Well its the uniform, its a boys."

"Oh, I just thought the other one showed too much skin."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ana asked.

"No, well- sometimes. I just think I should have a body first, then start showing it off." Valentime put on a smirk. "Just between us I still haven't gotten the skin mods down yet."

"What do you mean?" a random man asked.

"I don't have body." Valentime held out her hands, showing as her fingers, palms, and arms deteriated. "I don't have a body." she stepped away from the podium showing her hollow chest.

"How are you alive?"

"My soul and a TARDIS." she was just a pair of legs, a hollow chest, and a face. She started reforming her body. "My original body was disposed of soon after I was transfered." she walked back to the podium. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, how many children are there? In total?"

"Seventy, over fifty of them will not be seen outside of their general area." Valentime said. "Well unless the family blows it out of porportion."

"What's happening to them?"

"Thirty, are going back with surviving families; twenty will go back to the dimensons they were originally sent to." Valentime looked down at the confused faces. "Well, the TARDIS sent our souls out to different dimensons while we slept in pods, it kinda prolonged our lives while we slept."

"You mean chamelion arching?" A male voice yelled from the back.

"Jack?"

"Hey kid." said a handsome man with a WWII fetish.

"And Gwen, Hallo." A thin young wellish woman stepped out from behind Jack.

"And Rhyse!" A bigger wellish man blundered in, holding a baby carriage. "Sorry would have been here sooner if someone didn't leave me with parking, bloody Americans."

"You are all dismissed please leave, don't drink the water! Stay away from anything bottled, and drink anything they give you." Valentime told the crowd.

Jack stopped and winked the cadmus one, handed her a card, and gave her a look.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"You bet." he smacked her ass as she walked out. Jack turned around to see Torchwood and two super heros looking unimpressed, and a bit annoyed. "What?"

Valentime sighed, "You never changed." as she flew to her seat, and Louk took an unnaturally long jump to a chair. Both having the back of the chair to their chests.

"You bet." Jack shagged both their heads in a fatherly way.

Batman shifted uncomfortably. Everyone noticed.

"Well everyone your all probably wondering why were here." Gwen said a bit uncomfortably.

"We found out, in an extremely public fashion that the kids that died four years ago. Are eight years younger, and apperantly meta-ed." Jack said waving his arms about.

"What do you think we can red con America?" Gwen said with a smirk.

"Not again, anyways." Rhyse added.

"Wait a minute, again?" Nightwing asked concerned.

"Classified Torchwood information." the group said in an automatic formation.

LINE HERE

"So this is Torchwood, a married Wellish, with a child,-" Batman was cut off by a black bursting through the doors.

"And an ex- CIA agent and a man with a World War II fetish."

"Who's the newbie?" Louk whispered to Valentime.

"CIA, helped during the Miricle," Valentime whispered back.

"I am not a newb." he said confidently. "You guys are,"

"I've been around since 2005, died in 2008." Valentime said crossing her arms.

"I've been around sicnce 97 died in 08."

"Does anyone else feel like they've stumbled into a sleepover where two girls don't like eachother?" Nightwing asked.

Batman cleared his throught to agree with him without really agreeing with him. "we need to get to the matter at hand, why is Torchwood, a British operation, here in America?" Batman said in a not so happy tone.

"Its them, they're still under Torchwood juristiction, which is now part of the american government." Rex said taking a seat, next Anwen's carrier.

She spurted out a giggle seeing a friend.

Valentime and Louk did the same knowing baby. "You got a sarcastic one there Gwen." Louk said.

"What you two understand what she's saying?" Gwen said in surprise.

"Every soul is reincarnated, eventually; its good to see you again, Toshiko."


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday, January 29, 2014

Hidden away in a small corner of the large gym where all the Children were kept a small brunette girl with a boy cut, known as Fire Girl snapped her fingers back again and again, watching the blurry flames dance at her finger tips. "I think I need glasses." she then looked at her red button, and sighed.

"I think they would suit you." said a small bow with the same definition. "Trevor," he held out his hand.

She hesitated, what was her name, the one here or the one from back home. "Deandra." guess the one here.

"Fellow redster I see." he said pointing to her button.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you remember your family?" she pulled her knees to her chest, then realized how they didn't reach her actual chest. Deandra looked down to see a medium-sized chest "Well that's a nice surprise." she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Trevor asked stepping closer.

"Oh nothing, it's just I noticed some new things of my anatomy." She looked over to see a bunch of greens and yellow excited to go to their homes. "I'm never going to see my friends ever again am I?"

"I don't think so. I've noticed a few of my own." he said taking a seat next to her.

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"In my old dimension I was a boy." Deandra said looking forward.

Trevor looked at her in shock. "I thought I was the only one, I was a girl."

"What was your name?" Deandra asked.

"Madoka." He scratched the back of his dead in embarrassment. "Yours?"

"Rin. My brother and I were spawns of the devil himself, I don't even know where he is." she curled up tighter thinking of her brother.

"I was a magical girl." Trevor blurted out not knowing what to do.

Deandra busted out laughing, "What?" she kept laughing.

Trevor materialized a black and blue bow and quiver. "Magical girls fought witches until they became witches, a terrible fate that I stopped by becoming a magical girl. Actually that's the last thing I remember before blacking out and waking up here."

"I died protecting my wife. That's the last thing I remember." Deandra sat up and looked over shocked at her new friend. She recognized her friend's voice, "You're the one who tried to kill Valentime, and kept going against me!"

"Sorry about that, I didn't know what was going on,"

Deandra smiled an adorable charming smile and forgave him.

"Reds are all alone,huh?" they jumped and turned around to see a blond girl with no boobs and a white spiky haired guy, he looked even in the hideous jumpsuits, cool. "Maka, this is Soul, we're red too."

"Hi," Soul gave a chalant wave ad looked in the other direction.

"He's just upset he can't go home." Maka said apologizing for him.

Deandra and Trevor look at each other and then looked at them. "Well, aren't you?" Deandra asked.

"What, don't you miss your friends? The families?" Trevor asked.

"Well, yeah; what can we do now? We obviously don't know how to get back." Maka said leaning against the wall.

"Well not on our own." Soul said mimicking her. He sighed, "but on the bright side we'll never have to deal with Kid's OCD anymore.

Maka choked out a laugh than choked into a sob Soul pulled her into his arms, she couldn't be any stronger. Deandra was doing the same, Trevor was trying hard not to do the same. Instead he looked around at the groups of four or five Redsters, each huddled up, not talking. Some just had tears rolling down their eyes but making no noise. Theirs just no home for them, none in this dimension, none back at their old one.

"_I gave up my dimension_." Trevor thought bitterly, "I'm supposed to be a God,"

"What? Magical Girls are gods?" Deandra asked a bit in shock.

"Magical Girls?" Soul asked almost let go of the crying Maka.

"I was umm... a girl back in my old dimension, and I was a Magical Girl..." Trevor said sheepishly.

"How does that make you a god?" Soul asked.

"To be a Magical Girl you have to get your wish granted, any wish you could ever want." Trevor said seeing the _Magical_ in Magical Girl. "So you could kill witches, that brought people into thinking about suicide. Your wish will affect what powers you have, my friend healed her crush violin prodigy, so she healed twice as fast as anyone else."

"Wait this all sounds great, too great. What was the catch?" Soul asked.

"Your soul would be in a little egg, as long as your egg was near you, and as long as nothing happened to it, or went black. Your body will be indestructible."

"What happens if your soul got to far away from you?" Maka asked sheeply.

"Your body would go comatose. Eventually you would die." Trevor started to tremble.

Deandra was next to ask, "What happened if your egg went black?"

"You turn into a witch, and hope your friend kills you before you kill her. Well not anymore I used my wish to stop that from happening; then I was turned into a god."

"And was moved to a new plane." TARDIS and Louk teleported next to them. "Hi,"

The four jumped, Soul formed into a Death Scythe and jumped into Maka's hands. Trevor had his bow aimed; Deandra had her sword pointed, blue flames a blaze.

Valentime looked over to Louk and laughed.

The four looked at each other, then at Valentime and Louk, then back at each other in surprise.

"Where's Soul?!" Trevor and Deandra almost yelled.

"I'm right here, why are you blue?" Soul said annoyed.

"Did the Death Toucan say that?" Trevor asked Deandra.

"I think so, its supposed to be the flames of hell." she lowered her sword in shame thinking how stupid that sounded.

"Doubt that, I'm Satan's daughter." Raven said with an arm computer on her. "TARDIS, I never got the chance to tell you thanks for this, I just don't exactly remember what happened." Raven said in a sarcastic monotone voice.

TARDIS projected herself. "It's a gift, call it the 'slack that the universe cut you.'" TARDIS gave a sugar sweet smile. "It should help with your emotions."

"Oh, thanks; I was called, something about sending back people to their original dimensions?"

"Ah, yes Valentime is still extremely clueless about everything."

"Wah? I've been in this body for what an hour and I've already mastered teleporting."

"Your in a TARDIS it's not that difficult."

"Sigh nothing is good enough for you."

"You two come with me were your needed."

They left Louk and the other four, "We need to get the others here." He said glumly.

"Who made you second in command?" Deandra asked.

"I'm not, I'm third." his head hung. "Valentime is second, TARDIS is first."

"Go easy, he's red too." Maka said placing Soul on here shoulders.

"Valentime is yellow." Louk said even more glumly.

"So is she your girlfriend? Same dimension?" Trevor asked.

"No, we tried once; burned." Louk chuckled. "She's my master,"

"Sound like a girlfriend to me." Soul whispered.

"No, I'm a familiar," he turned around to see a group of four confused faces. "I'm her pet, literally her dog. We got zapped with something back in Torchwood, did thing whole mind meld thing, bonded us together. Now I will do everything to protect her."

"Oh..."

"Oi, you lot get up; we're going off for training." the group of depressed faces looked up and nodded without question. Louk huddled the fifteen into the gym. He led them twenty paces or so from a pedestal with a beautiful vase on top of it. He grabbed Deandra, turned her to the vase, pointed to it and said "Break it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay..." she pulled out her sword and took off running, she pulled up her sword and swung, the vase instantly density shifted making Deandra fall to the side looking her balance. "What the hell?"

"Next." Louk pointed Deandra to the back of the line. Trevor than pulled out his bow, used three and pointed, each hit target, each was shattered to dust. "Next." Maka and Soul got up having the same result as Deandra.


End file.
